


Day 1 - Candy Canes

by Suzuno



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas Fluff, Day 1, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, Not as smuty as it could be, Prompt Advent Calendar Event 2020, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuno/pseuds/Suzuno
Summary: Shadowhunters don’t celebrate Christmas.Alec doesn't understand the pre-Christmas frenzy and is not interested in taking part in all this madness.Will Magnus find a way to change his mind?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Day 1 - Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've been participating in something like this :)  
> I hope I can write all 24 days.  
> For now, you have a short story with Sugar Canes in the lead role and some fluffy Malec!  
> Enjoy!  
> Wrote for event in:  
> [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)  
> Beta readed by: Wolfpup_4973

Alec walked, pushing through the crowded streets of New York, cursing silently all the mundanes who had left their warm home to go out into the cold city to find some decorations and presents in the frenzy of Christmas madness.

December had just started a few hours ago, and people acted like they only had two days until Christmas eve.

They stand in long lines in front of shops already filled with too many people. They ran from one promotion to the next, bumping into each other or falling over their legs losing their balance on the icy sidewalks.

Through the hustle and bustle of the city, the honking of cars standing in endless traffic jams, and the whir of hundreds of engines, he could hear a loud, measured sound of the bell.

Alec grimaced as he walked past the Santa-clad mundane, who nearly hit him in the head with a bell that he decided to wave straight in front of his face.

"HO! HO! HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The mundane screamed, right into the startled Shadowhunter’s ear. Alec was sure he had gone deaf for a moment.

He shot the man a murderous look, regretting for the first time that he had activated his invisibility rune before leaving the Institute.

The Shadowhunter moved quickly away as he noticed that the mundane was getting ready for the next round, already raising the hand that was holding the golden bell.

Alec stuffed his hands deep into his coat pockets, trying to keep them as warm as possible. The temperature dropped unexpectedly during the night, turning the rain that had been falling for several days into snow, which very quickly turned into mud, when the first cars and people appeared on the street.

The boy's blue eyes scanned the area out of habit, trying to see any threat lurking in the crowd. But all he noticed was the cacophony of colors.

Each shop window that he passed was decorated with lights and garlands. Alec didn’t get why mundanes changed shop displays so early. There was still plenty of time until Christmas!

He gasped as a group of kids who had just come out of one of the many toy stores bumped into him, chattering loudly about what gifts they would want for Christmas this year.

_ What nonsense! _ He thought, shaking his head.

Magnus had explained to him a few days ago that mundane children believe that some red-clad fat old man with a gray beard is jumping into their chimneys, to their apartments, tossing them presents under the Christmas tree.

Not for the first time, Alec thought mundanes are weird.

When Magnus found out that most Shadowhunters didn't celebrate Christmas and that Alec knew even less about Christmas than about Twitter or Netflix, he took it as his duty to show him what a real Christmas looks like.

Alec only hoped the warlock wouldn’t fall immediately into the Christmas fever that took over most of the city today. 

He clenched his hands into fists, trying to contain his nervousness.

It was his first  _ real  _ Christmas. He realized.

Correction.

It was his first real Christmas with Magnus. He gasped.

What should he buy for the warlock who could have had everything with just the click of his fingers?

Alec stopped abruptly, causing a small commotion as the following mundane bounced off his back and fell to the ground. He quickly left without looking back; hiding his flushed face in the collar of his coat.

He sighed with relief as he broke free from the crowd and found himself in the stairwell of Magnus’s apartment building. He climbed two steps at a time, telling himself that he still had a lot of time until Christmas and he would surely have time to come up with a gift for Magnus.

When he reached the door of the warlock's loft, he paused for a moment, trying to hide his nervousness. He breathed a few times before he reached for his keys and opened the door.

He stopped at the doorstep and blinked as the intense scent of cloves, cinnamon, and oranges hit his nostrils. He could hear soft music that was completely different from the music Magnus usually listens to.

He took off his coat and shoes and went to the kitchen, guessing that this was where he would find the source of the smell.

His breath caught in his throat, and for the third time that day he stopped in his tracks when he noticed his boyfriend sitting on the kitchen counter with a mug of steaming drink in his hand and a red and white stick in his mouth.

He watched Magnus with wide eyes, as the man pulled the object out of his mouth, only to slide it back in a moment later.

Alec blinked. It shouldn't be so intimate. However, he had to admit that many normal things looked more sensual when performed by Magnus.

The Shadowhunter was unable to suppress a soft groan as the warlock repeated the motion while sucking on the tip of the stick that was still between his full lips.

The golden-green cat's eyes turned over, catching his gaze, and instantly flashed with glee at the sight of him.

"Alexander!" the warlock exclaimed happily as he pulled the object out of his mouth, with a loud smack. He put the mug down, throwing the red and white thing into it and jumped from the counter, smiling widely.

Magnus walked over to him, bending down for a short and sticky kiss that tasted of peppermint and something very sweet.

Alec sighed as the warlock cupped his face with his warm hands.

"You're cold," Magnus noted, rubbing his reddened cheeks. "You should wear a scarf," he muttered under his breath and flinched as Alec hugged him, hiding his cold face in the crease of his neck.

They stood there for a moment, enjoying their presence, until Alec looked up and asked the question that was nagging at him.

"What is this?" Magnus took a step back and looked at him questioningly, one eyebrow raised in the process. "This red and white… thing," Alec added with uncertainty, pointing his finger at the abandoned cup.

Magnus looked in that direction and almost immediately a cheeky smile appeared on his face.

"That's my dear," he began mysteriously, grabbing Alec's hand and pulling him to the counter. "Is the one of the most pleasurable Christmas traditions."

As he spoke, he took the dripping with tea stick from the mug, bringing it to the Shadowhunter's mouth.

"Try it," the warlock purred, touching the tip of Alec's lips with it.

The boy looked at Magnus, whose pupils had widened, almost looking human. Alec nodded, letting Magnus slide the object between his slightly parted lips, and he almost gasped as a variety of flavors exploded on his tongue.

He could again taste peppermint and sugar, but he also found cloves and oranges flavour, which he smelled when he entered the apartment.

"What do you think?"

"Sweet," Alec muttered, grabbing Magnus's wrist as the man tried to pull the treat out of his mouth.

The warlock laughed at this and gave up all hope that his boyfriend would give it back.

"Candy cane. I bought more,” he noted with amusement. Alec just shrugged in answer, not letting him go.

The Shadowhunter looked at him with his intense blue irises, and Magnus saw a familiar gleam before Alec let the candy cane slide further between his lips.

Magnus was searching his gaze for a second and Alec groaned as Magnus entangled his hand in his black hair and yanked his head back, replacing the candy cane with his mouth and his tongue that he pushed between his lips in pursuit of the rapidly escaping flavor.

The Shadowhunter took a step forward, pushing the surprised warlock back.

Magnus broke the kiss, gasping for breath, and whined as he felt Alec's cool fingers sliding under his pants.

"Sorry," whispered Alec, directly into the other man's swollen kissed lips.

"It’s ok." Magnus stepped away from him, holding a candy cane against his swollen lips, licking it before adding teasingly with a smirk. "But if you're really sorry, you can make it up to me."

Alec’s eyes widened as soon as he realized what the warlock meant.

Nephilim fell to his knees before Magnus was able to turn his words into a joke, as he often did when he thought he had crossed some of Alec’s boundaries.

The warlock moaned, tangling his free hand into Alec's hair again, while the Shadowhunter slipped his pants off him and surrounded him with one quick move, tearing a soft scream from his lips.

Alec looked up at Magnus's face contorted with pleasure, and thought that perhaps he might be able to like some of the Christmas traditions.


End file.
